The neighborly thing to do
by FantasticNic
Summary: (Modern AU) Juvia becomes friends with her new neighbor, will friendly encounters turn into anything more?
1. Chapter 1

Juvia sat on her balcony listening to the commotion next door as a moving truck unloaded into the long-vacant apartment, there were a few people talking inside but it was hard to know who had actually rented the unit, there were at least two male voices and one female so Juvia assumed it was a couple moving in.

"Hey," a silver haired guy in a hoodie slid out the door onto the neighboring balcony, "I'm Lyon, what's your name beautiful."

Juvia flushed with embarrassment and replied softly, "Juvia."

A second voice yelled from inside the apartment "Damnit you idiot, get back in here and help, you aren't here to flirt with whoever you can find."

"Well, Juvia, I will see you later," Lyon said with a smile as he went back inside, only to end up arguing with the second guy.

A third, clearly female, voice shouted above the others, "Stop it, both of you, act your age." and suddenly the commotion died down into the sounds of scooting furniture and murmurs of talking.

After a few hours Juvia saw the moving truck leave and the apartment next door was silent, she wondered if the tenants had all left despite the balcony door still being open. She glanced at her phone as saw that her boyfriend, Bora, still hadn't read her messages or called about their plans he was hours late for now. Juvia had to admit that he hadn't been making it to most of their plans over the last few months, but she had hoped that he was going to turn things around and that this was really not his fault. A loud knock rapped at the door and Juvia unlocked the deadbolt to see Bora already strolling inside her apartment. "Sorry Babe, I was busy with something else," he said casually as he flopped onto the sofa grabbing the remote.

Juvia went into the kitchen and started pulling out pans to make dinner, she turned on a burner and put oil into a pan as Bora shouted at her, "dammit Juvia, did you really not make dinner yet? You knew I was coming over, it should have been done by now." he tossed the remote onto the glass coffee table with a loud clink and walked back to the front door, throwing it open, "you are useless." He slammed the door and stomped off down the hallway.

Juvia stared at the door for a few minutes wondering if she should have tried to calm him down when she was startled back to the moment by the shrill sound of a smoke alarm, "Oh no," she climbed atop the counter and ripped the battery out of the smoke alarm tossing both pieces onto the floor out of frustration. Her apartment filled with a haze of smoke quickly, she pulled the pan from the stovetop tossing it inside the oven to contain the billowing while she turned the burner off and began to cough, struggling to breathe with the amount of smoke in the air.

"USE A FAN!" a voice called from outside.

Juvia coughed before asking, "What did you say?"

"Use a fan, point it toward the windows and balcony to push the smoke out," a shirtless guy with jet black hair stepped onto the neighboring balcony, "my mom would do that when she burned things."

"Oh, okay, thanks!" Juvia said cheerfully as she rushed inside to plug the box fan in to attempt to move the smoke out of the apartment.

Twenty minutes later she had cleared most of the haze from the air and say in her patio chair to try to relax. She saw movement to the side of her and the handsome neighbor was back outside looking at the ground, "here," he said handing over a clear plastic tupperware.

"What is this," Juvia asked, standing and leaning over the gap to take the container.

"My mom left this after helping me move in, and there is way too much for just me, take some. I doubt you want to cook after that mess anyway." he stropped as he went to go back inside his apartment, "I'm Gray, you met my brother Lyon earlier."

"I'm Juvia," she said smiling, "I appreciate this."

"Yea...sure," he said walking inside, letting the curtains drop in front of the open door Juvia paused before going inside to warm her food, there was something about this guy that made her feel happy despite the rough evening she had just had. Juvia sat on the sofa with a fork and dug into the food while watching a quiz show, she would call out answers between bites until a category was called that she did not know the answers to, sports was not her strong suit. The announcer asked, "Who was the first owner of the Blues hockey team?"

Juvia sat waiting for the next question she could answer when a voice from outside answered in unison with the contestant on the show, "Sid Salomon Jr."

Juvia giggled, "I guess you know sports then?"

"Hockey mainly," Gray answered.

"You could always come watch with me instead of listening from out there," she wondered how he would respond to that, but it was only a split second before he hopped the railing onto her balcony. :Oh! I could have opened the door Gray, that was dangerous!"

"Nah, it's fine." he sat next to her on the worn-out sofa and continued answering trivia with her until the end of the show. He made his way back to the balcony and climbed up to hop back to his own side, "Thanks for having me, I didn't have my cable set up yet."

"Need a wifi password?" she grinned.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all," she hurried over to her counter and jotted the login onto a notecard. "thanks again for the food."

Once he had entered his apartment and slid the glass door closed Juvia followed suit, ready to call it a night she prepared for a shower and bed, almost having forgotten about her earlier trouble with Bora.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia came in from work desperately needing a shower so her allergies would settle down, working at a flower shop meant she came home covered in pollen more often than not. The walk from the bust stop had been awful in the sticky heat and the more she thought about it the more she longed for a relaxing night. Climbing the last of the stairs she finally reached her floor and had already wedged her hand into her bag to find her keys, squatting down she pulled everything from the bag hoping to find them hiding in a corner but had no such luck. A door opened as she loaded her belongings back in her purse to retrace her steps. "Hey' whats wrong?" It was Gray.

"I lost my keys, I can't get it and I am going to have to go back and hope I can find them along the way."

He thought for a moment before asking, "Does anyone keep a spare for you?"

"My brother does, but he doesn't get off work until fairly late I guess I could take the bust to his work and hope he has them with him."

"Come on," Gray moved aside gesturing for her to follow him inside, "Let's think logically and maybe we can make this less of a wild goose chase. Can you text him to see if he has them?"

"Yes," she said pulling her phone out.

"Ok, do that and if you can go grab them that's great, but what are you going to do if he doesn't have them with him?"

"Oh I don't know."

Gray said, "then you can stay here and hang out until he can get them to you."

"Oh but Gray," she felt flustered, "he gets off pretty late, I don't want to impose on you."

"Nope. It's fine, Shoot him a text and we will see what comes of it."

Juvia texted Gajeel and after a few minutes she updated Gray, "He said that he doesn't carry my spare on the keyring he carries with him to work, I told him I could stay with a neighbor if he could bring them by and he said that he would do that. But, Gray, are you sure you don't mind."

"Not at all." he replied.

Looking down at the pollen covered clothing she wore Juvia cringed, "Maybe I am not the best person to sit at your place, you don't want pollen everywhere,"

"Nah, you can take a shower here, you don't want to get back on the bus like that," he laughed, as he walked into his room and returned with a shirt and pair of athletic shorts, "Think you can make this work until your bother gets here?"

"That's fine, you're too kind."

He pointed to the bathroom despite them having the same apartment layout, "Towels are in the right side of the cabinet."

"Thanks."

Juvia emerged from the shower feeling refreshed, Gray's clothes were big but fit well enough for now. She turned toward the kitchen to see two pizza boxes sitting open. "I ordered some food, help yourself." he said.

Just as she moved toward the table they heard a hard knock and a familiar voice, "JUVIA!"

"Bora" she wishpered to Gray, looking down at the clothes she now wore, "this looks bad."

"No problem" he said, holding a finger to his lips and opening his door just wide enough to poke his head out to speak to Bora, "Hey man, she's not home."

"Where the hell is she?" Bora snapped.

"She said she forgot her keys and had to get a spare," Gray shrugged.

"Dammit, stupid girl, probably went to her brother and I aint goin there." Bora stormed off down the hallway and thundered down the stairwell.

Gray turned and locked his door, "I didn't lie," he said with a smirk, "your boyfriend is a jerk."

"Kind of." Juvia agreed softly.

"Eat," he said, sitting on the sofa and turning the television on, finding a movie and pointing to the other cushion, "sit, we've got time to kill."

They watched the movie together but nodded off toward the end, Juvia woke to the sound of her phone receiving a video call and the ID said Bora. Rushing to the back door she slid the glass door open and stepped onto the balcony to answer it. She waited for the screen to load before speaking and saw that Bora was unaware his phone had dialed her because he was laying on his bed with a blonde on top of him with her top off. "Wha- Bora!" Juvia screamed, "It's over, I don't ever want to see you again! Go to hell!" She ended the video call and fell to her knees sobbing while her phone rang over and over.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder as Gray tried to calm her, "Are you okay?"

"Did you see?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yea," he looked away from her, "you can do better, I already said he was a jerk, so you know I think you're better off."

"He really was," she laughed softly through her tears.

"And an idiot," Gray said, "who accidentally video chats someone like that?"

Gray pulled Juvia to her feet and back inside, sitting on the sofa together once again he started another movie, Juvia was no longer crying but still looked uneasy. Halfway through the movie her phone chimed showing a text from Gajeel, **I'm here where are you? **Gray went to the door and said, "Your brother is here...and huge."

Juvia giggled as she gave Gray a quick hug, "Thanks for letting me hang out here," she gathered her clothing and bag, "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, neighbor."

Gajeel unlocked Juvia's door and as they entered the apartment, he pointed to the hook next to the door where her keys still hung, "really Juvia?"

"Sorry," she blushed, "I was in a hurry, at least they were here and not lot on the bus or something."

Gajeel closed the door behind them and plucked at the fabric of the shirt she wore, "What the hell is going on here? You know your halfwit boyfriend won't like any of this."

"Well I don't have a boyfriend anymore, so there's no one to have an issue with anything," she huffed.

"I am glad to hear you don't have a boyfriend but I nominate myself as the person who won't like this," he scowled at her, "Juvia, you can't stay in a guy's apartment like that, you don't even know the guy."

"I have gotten to know him a little, and he isn't a bad guy." she defended.

"Yea, alright, whatever kid. Can you at least try to avoid getting involved with this guy?" Gajeel groaned, "they're all nice guys, until they're not."

"He's just my neighbor," she retorted, but she did wonder if someone like Gray would be interested despite having seen her issues with Bora firsthand.

"I mean it." Gajeel said sternly, "no guys. Take a break."

Juvia rolled her eyes at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia chatted with her friend Meredy as they walked from the bus stop toward her building and she explained all about her breakup with Bora and her new helpful neighbor, Gray. "Wow, Juvia talk about having an eventful week," Meredy raised her eyebrows, "so do you like the new guy or what?"

"Well, I think that is he gorgeous but come on, Meredy, he's just being a nice guy, do you really think that any body that got pulled into the Bora drama would turn around and jump on the crazy train? Not a chance, he is not interested." Juvia sighed, "Besides, Bora is still trying to call and text me any way he can, I had to block three new numbers already."

"I don't know girl, my neighbors don't fall asleep watching movies with me and let me use their shower and wear their clothes home," Meredy giggled, "But my neighbor is also an eighty-year-old woman named Delores."

The girls reached the apartment building and climbed the stairs to Juvia's place when they began to hear music while heading toward her door, they realized the music came from Gray's apartment and from the sound of things there were quite a few people inside. The door flew open and Juvia recognized Lyon, Gray's brother emerging, "Hey ladies, I'm glad I ran into you, why don't you join us?"

"oh no, that's okay," Juvia stammered nervously, "you guys have fun though."

"Nonsense," Lyon said walking behind the girls and pushing them toward the open apartment door, "Hey Gray, look who I found in the hallway." Gray looked over and gave a quick wave before going back to talking to a pink-haired guy. Lyon turned toward the girls, "So, introduction time, I'm Lyon, That one is my brother Gray, he's talking to Natsu, that's Natsu's girlfriend Lucy and her friend Cana, and the three by the sliding glass door are Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman," he said pointing out each person as he went, turning to Meredy he then asked, "And you are?"

Meredy giggled and answered, "I am Juvia's friend Meredy."

"Charmed," Lyon said taking her hand in his, giving a dazzling smile before pressing his lips gently to the back of her hand, "you ladies should grab a drink and mingle," turning again to Meredy with a wink he said, "but don't mingle too much."

Lucy and Cana joined them, Lucy asked, "So you're the one that lives next door? Gray hasn't said much about the new place since moving here besides talking to a neighbor, but I guess that is just how he is."

Cana draped her arms over Juvia and Meredy's shoulders, "so do you two have boyfriends?"

Meredy shook her head profusely, and Juvia nervously answered, "No, well not anymore.

Cana gave a quick wink to Meredy, "Do you have a girlfriend then?" Meredy blushed and both shook their heads firmly no. Cana laughed, "You are good ladies," she took a swig from a bottle before continuing, "just checking."

Lucy rolled her eyes and scolded Cana, "You know you're supposed to use a cup, not drink from the bottle of whiskey."

"Don't be so uptight," Cana pushed Lucy playfully. Juvia took a beer from Lyon as he rejoined the group and immediately turned his attention to a blushing Meredy.

Juvia was unsure of how much time had passed but she knew that she had probably had a drink or two too many while she waited for Meredy and Lyon to wrap up their make-out session, going out on to the balcony for some come fresh air she bumped into a shirtless Gray staring off into the distance. "Oh, I'm sorry Gray, I didn't realize anyone was out here."

He gave a nod, "it's fine, sorry Lyon dragged you into this, he knows I am not much for parties and he still insisted on having a housewarming."

"Well, Meredy and I had only planned on watching a movie tonight," Juvia glanced inside at the couple, "and by the looks of things she is having more fun here."

"Heh, Jeez. Lyon moves fast," Gray shook his head at his handsy brother.

Juvia looked up at Gray and found herself wishing he would have made a move, she had to admit that she found him extremely sexy standing there in the night without a shirt despite the cool breeze. Juvia felt herself moving toward him longing to be closer, he glanced over and looked quickly away again, and she swore for a moment that he was embarrassed. Juvia's heart fluttered as she was now close enough to feel the heat from his body against her bare arms, she felt woozy from the alcohol in her system and tipped over, slightly nudging against him, as she tried to regain her balance, he gently grabbed her arms to steady her and looked down into her eyes. Juvia raised onto her tiptoes unable to resist the urge to kiss him at this proximity. The moment her lips brushed his he let go and pulled away, blushing deeply and walking inside, she barely heard the words he muttered, "I can't." Her heart pounded causing a deafening thumping in her ears, she was mortified, Gray had just shot her down. What in the hell was she even thinking? She rushed back inside the apartment making her way swiftly toward the front door while ignoring calls from Lucy and Cana as she flew past, she slid through the door and quickly entered her own apartment, throwing herself onto the sofa and breaking into heavy sobs. She was so embarrassed, she couldn't believe she had just tried to kiss him and made a fool of herself, she wondered how she would ever face him again.

Moments later Juvia heard the door open again but she did not move from where she lay hiding her tear streaked face. Juvia felt the couch move as someone sat near her legs but instead of Meredy's voice she heard Lyon speak, "I need to tell you something about Gray." Juvia looked up at Lyon, seeing Meredy standing just over his shoulder. "He's my adopted brother, our mom took him in just after his own parents died in a horrific accident that he somehow survived," Lyon paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "since I met him, he has always been very standoffish, never letting anyone in. It took ages for him to trust our Mom and to open up to her."

Juvia asked quietly, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, he never connects with anyone, but he talks about you. I head him tell our Mom all about you, he mentioned you the other night at our family dinner and even brought you up before the party began tonight. This is all so unlike him, I have to think that he likes you as more than a friend, but Juvia, I think it's going to take some time to get through the walls he has put up to protect himself."

"I kissed him" Juvia said sadly, "or tried to, he took off pretty quickly, I ruined everything."

"Don't cut him off just because of this, give it time and I think that if you can hang in there, he will come to realize his feelings," Lyon said placing a hand on hers.

"I will try," Juvia wiped the wetness from her cheeks, "I am really embarrassed but I promise I will try." She then looked at Meredy and decided to try to lighten the mood, "so what is going on with you two?"


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two weeks Juvia didn't see or hear from Gray very much, she began to wonder if he was avoiding her, leaving her to dwell on her attempted kiss at the housewarming party. Meredy had been spending a lot of time with Lyon and whenever Juvia saw him he continued to insist that Gray was not avoiding her.

Juvia arranged roses all day at work for an upcoming wedding and her fingers were sore and bleeding by the end of the day, she had ignored two phone calls from the new number Bora was using to contact her and felt thoroughly frustrated by the time she stepped off of the bus at the stop near her building. Shifting her bag onto her shoulder she turned to walk down the sidewalk and saw Gray leaving an electronics shop just ahead of her, he had a large headphones on and he didn't seem to have noticed her. She followed him all the way back to their building and she stopped in the lobby to check her mail before going up to their floor. Just before she reached the entrance to their hallway, she heard Gray frantically yelling her name, she broke into a run and when she got to her door it was already open, her belongings strewn down the hall.

Cautiously slipping inside she found Gray darting room to room shouting her name, when he spotted her standing just inside the doorway, he moved immediately toward her throwing his arms around her, "Oh thank the gods," he said under his breath, he squeezed tightly. Juvia was shocked, not just to see her apartment a complete wreck, but to find herself in Gray's protective grasp as well. He pulled her away from his body and looked her over, "are you hurt?"

"No, I wasn't even here," she looked around seeing the damage, her dishes were in jagged shards on the kitchen floor, her clothing had been tossed about recklessly, her television set had been thrown through her glass table, and her mattress and sofa cushions had been slit open, now all the stuffing was pulled out and tossed around.

"Let's get you somewhere safe and call the police," Gray said taking her hand, they went to his door and Juvia tried to gather herself as Gray unlocked the deadbolt to let her inside. Juvia pulled out her phone once she had sat down, calling both the police station and her brother. She put her phone onto the end of the table and leaned back onto the sofa, Gray sat across from her on the coffee table and put his hands on her legs "Juvia, I-" his words broke off and he glanced at the ground, "you, um, at the party-" again he didn't make a complete thought.

Juvia felt embarrassed as soon as he mentioned the party and stood to leave, "I'll just wait next door, the police will be here soon."

Gray suddenly moved, he took her gently around the waist kissing her, Juvia's heart fluttered, she hadn't expected him to kiss him and she no longer knew what to do. Heat built in their connection, instead of pulling back Gray pushed his entire body against hers and cradled her in his arms.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled the two from their moment, Juvia turned to see Gajeel with his eyebrows raised. "wow someone breaks into your place and this one is clearly trying to steal your heart right in front of your brother, crime in this town is out of control.

"shut up," Juvia said quietly, her fingers brushing absentmindedly against her lips.

"I was just- just glad she wasn't there when it happened," Gray stammered.

"Jeez, remind me to stay away from you when you're feeling relieved," Gajeel joked, "let's see what the damage is." He turned to investigate Juvia's apartment as the police arrived, "I am shocked I beat the cops here, they sure take their sweet time, hope they move quicker if there is a robbery in progress."

The officers took photographs and began to ask questions about the break-in, "is there anyone who would do this? Anyone with a grudge against you?" Juvia shook her head.

"What about Bora," Gray asked.

"He's right," Gajeel agreed, "that guy is trouble and hasn't stopped trying to contact you since you dumped him."

"Wait, he is still trying to reach you?" Gray asked, "why didn't you say something?"

"I haven't seen you lately, and well, last time I did it didn't necessarily go well," she admitted.

The police took down the information about Bora, including all of the different numbers he had used to contact her over the last few weeks. Juvia had been told to go to the court house and file for a restraining order because although the officers didn't have proof he had been involved in the break-in, they saw enough to say Bora was harassing and stalking Juvia. When all of the paperwork had been completed Gajeel looked at his sister and said, "Guess you should grab a bag and stay with me until you get your place to the point that you can stay there again."

"No, it's fine," she said, "I'll stay at my place, I don't want to intrude, and I don't have any way to get to work from your place, the bus doesn't run that far outside of town."

"No, it's not safe for you to stay there until the landlord gets the locks fixed, and what if Bora comes back?"

"She can stay with me, I'll take the couch," Gray offered.

Before Gajeel could oppose the offer, Juvia nodded but immediately asked, "Are you sure, Gray?"

"I can keep an eye on you this way too," he explained, "I can even meet you after work to make sure you get home safely too."

"Okay," she eagerly nodded, "Thank you."

Gajeel threw his hands up in disbelief, "What the hell kid? You choose him over me? Cutting deep."

Juvia giggled, "Don't take it personally Gajeel, Gray is closer to work and I can get things from my place as I need them.

"Fine, but you better not let her get hurt," Gajeel warned, "and keep your hands to yourself and off my baby sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia woke up in a dark room, narrow strips of light beamed through the edges of the curtains allowing enough light for her to see where she was. Memories of the previous night crept back into her mind as she recalled Gray offering up his place, and his bed, for her to stay in until her place was secure once more. She stretched and burrowed into the blankets and a light knock sounded at the door, "Juvia?"

"I'm awake," she called, "it's open." Gray pushed the door open and walked to his closet grabbing clothes, "hoping you aren't in a hurry, I'd like to get a shower before we get you to work."

"You don't have to do all that, Gray, I am sure you have stuff you'd rather be doing. What time do you have to be at your job?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I work for my mom's company and she knows I am adjusting my schedule, and I am definitely going, I—" he broke off and ran a hand over his dark hair, "what if you'd been home yesterday? What would have happened?"

Gray headed into the bathroom and Juvia asked, "Since you have to take a shower, can I use the mirror while you're in there?"

"That's fine," he said as a t-shirt came sailing out of the open bathroom door, she heard the shower curtain rattle and he called out, "you're good now, I'm in."

Juvia gave a glance to the shower before turning to face the mirror, her thoughts were being pulled to her naked neighbor and she forced them from her mind. She unzipped her bag and pulled the hairbrush out and began to tame her tangled tresses, once her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, she began to brush her teeth and she suppressed a giggle as Gray hummed in the shower, apparently he had no worries about someone hearing him. She quickly applied lip gloss and mascara before zipping her items back in the toiletries bag and heading back to the bedroom to change. Pulling her work clothes on she heard Gray call from the bathroom, "Coming out."

"I'm in the bedroom, almost done changing." She called back to him.

Before long they were walking toward the bust stop together, Gray went into a small shop and Juvia scrambled to follow him, surprised by his sudden change in direction. Inside the shop a woman smile in Gray's direction, "the usual?"

"Two" he replied politely.

"Oh, well look at you, this is the first time I have seen you bring anyone in here," the woman gave a wink as she put together his order and took the money.

Gray looked slightly embarrassed as he turned to hand Juvia a cup before grabbing the other and the bag the woman left on the counter.

The woman called out as they headed outside, "see you tomorrow."

"You have a usual?" Juvia asked, glancing back at the shop. "I didn't even know that place was there."

"Yeah, I found it on accident trying to go into the pawn shop next door, but I've gone back to get coffee pretty much every day since," he explained.

"Juvia sat on the bench at the bus stop and took a sip of the coffee Gray had given her. "mmm."

"Mint mocha," he said blushing lightly "kind of a guilty pleasure." The two sat in silence until the bus pulled around the corner. The seats were already packed when they stepped on board so they were forced to stand in the very tight space, Juvia breathed in the smell of his soap and smiled behind his back, as stressful as yesterday's events had been she was glad that Gray had begun to speak to her once again, she had not realized how badly she missed him.

"This is my stop," Juvia said as the bus pulled up to the flower shop, she was lucky to have a job so close to a bus stop. They exited and she pointed a few doors down to the shop and Gray walked her inside, he opened the bag he held in his hand and pulled out a donut before putting the bag into her hand. "see you when you get off," he said, Juvia looked down into the bag at the second donut and smiled at Gray as he left with a wave.

"Wow, your new boyfriend seems a lot nicer than the old one," her boss Mavis said with a grin.

"He's just a friend," Juvia stated, "He just walked me to work since I am staying at his place, mine was broken into last night."  
"Oh, my goodness are you okay?" Mavis asked.

"I wasn't there when it happened," Juvia explained.

"And your friend there let you stay with him and escorted you to work with breakfast?" Mavis asked, Juvia nodded in return, "He's such a nice boyfriend," Mavis grinned again walking to the back room.

After a long day Gray arrived to the shop to catch the bus home with Juvia, Gray started in with stories about his day at work and questions about hers. As they made it to their floor they were smiling and laughing when they found Gajeel standing in the hallway.

"Cops still haven't found Bora to serve the papers, but I stayed on your landlord and he was quick about putting up the reinforced door and heavy duty locks," Gajeel handed her the keys, "you can stay here, I had a cheap bed out in for now until you can replace the furniture, I also brought an old couch by from storage for the time being."

Juvia unlocked the door and saw how empty her apartment looked, tears stung her eyes and she tried her best to blink them away. "Thanks, Gajeel."

"Are you going to be alright staying here," Gray asked looking concerned.

"Of course," she answered, sliding open the balcony door, "but the fresh paint smell is a little strong."

"Alright, but I will be right next door if you need me," Gray said looking reluctant to leave as he headed to his own apartment.

Gajeel looked around before turning to Juvia, "I'm going to get out of there, I got a date, I just wanted to get you the keys and let you know they fast-tracked the work on your place."

Juvia smiled, "is the date with Levy? I like her."

"Nosy as ever, sis,' Gajeel said, "and yes, it is, I like her too." He gave his sister a one-armed hug as he left, "see you later."

"Bye." She locked the door behind him, she did her best to settle in but it was just not as comfortable as before in her place. When she laid in bed that night the moonlight cast eerie shadows through the metal headboard, Juvia squeezed her eyes shut until she somehow fell asleep.

Hands grasped her, one over her mouth and the other holding her wrists, weight crushed against her and a raspy whisper called out "You're mine, Juvia."

Juvia screamed but found herself unable to move or open her eyes, she was petrified from fear. A loud bang rattled her apartment as the sliding door slung open, "JUVIA!" Gray's voice called out to her as movement rushed through her apartment. Warmth broke through her fear as his arms wrapped around her, "It's okay, it was just a dream."

"Are you sure? It felt so real, I heard him…I felt him, Bora was here."

"No one is hear, it's just us, your door is locked, I had to come around and hop onto your balcony to get in here," he explained, "but I don't like this, you're scared and I am worried, grab a bad and come back to my place, please."

It didn't take long for her to pack up and Gray hopped back over to his place to let her in. He pushed open the bedroom door for her, "Get settled in, I will be out here if you need me."

She stiffened, "Don't leave yet." There was a long look exchanged between them before she finished, "I'm scared."


	6. Chapter 6

Juvia's alarm on her phone sounded, she noticed a muscular arm draped over her waist, Gray muttered and pulled her against him in his sleep, "Good morning" she said softly, trying to wake him gently she hadn't intended to have Grey stay with her in the bed the entire night but waking next to him was nothing to complain about, yet she wondered how he was going to feel about it.

Gray lifted his head and glanced at Juvia nestled against his chest, but when Juvia looked at his fa ether was not much of an expression to be see. Juvia watched as he pulled his arm back an sat up, getting out o the bed and walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Juia gave a shaking breath before heading into the kitchen and got herself a cup of water and attempted to suppress her neres about Gray's reaction, or lack thereof, to waking next to her in his bed. Moments later he emerged tugging a t-shirt over his head and shooting a subtle smile her way. "I'm all ready, the bathroom is yours," he said.

"Oh okay" Juvia replied softly heading to get herself put together for work

Once dressed and ready Juvia appeared in the bedroom doorway again, Gray hopped down from where he sat on the kitchen countertop and headed toward the door, "are you ready to go?"

"Yea, but First I wanted to just talk about what happened um when we woke up," she said nervously.

"Can we maybe just talk about this later, maybe once the ex boyfriend stuff calms down?"

Juvia paused to consider before gently nodding, "That works, let's head out."

On their way to the bus they stopped at the small coffee shop, encountering the happy-go-lucky woman that served them the day before, she eagerly began to put their order together while Gray leaned against the register, "lovely to see you and your lady friend again," she said handing over the coffee and donuts with a smile, "see you again tomorrow, dears."

The bus was once again extremely crowded, with no seats available they were left standing quite close to one another. Juvia watched out the window as the bus travelled through tow but her attention was drown back inside again when Gray suddenly shifted around to stand behind her, she looked back to see Gray giving a stern look to the man behind her as the bust stopped gray pulled her off of the bus.

"what's wrong?" she asked as the was tagged along behind him, Stopping outside the flower shop he looked flustered, "that guy, how do you deal with guys like that?" Gray paced back and forth, clearly upset.

"What was he doing?" she asked, she hadn't seen anything that would justify this kind of reaction.

"WHAT?" Gray looked confused, "Juvia, he was ogling you, I stepped between you two before he got close enough to actually touch you."

Juvia felt sick, "I didn't see any of that, I'm sorry."

Gray sighed, "You don't have to apologize, but you should probably pay better attention, " his expression softened, "jus tprmise me you will be more careful." He opened the door to the shop for her, "I'll be by after you get off, see you later."

Juvia stepped inside coming face to face with her boss, "Oh, your boyfriend is really so handsome," Mavis gushed.

"I keep telling you he is not my boyfriend," she sighed.

"Yes, but I will keep telling you he is and we will see who is right in the end," Mavis grinned, "now, we're going a dozen orders with carnations today, why don't you get started on those?"

Juvia nodded and took a large bunch of flowers from the coolers and thought about her close call on the bus, she found herself wondering what would have happened if Gray hadn't been there to intervene.

After work Juvia exited the back rom to find Gray looking in the display coolers, wiping condensation from the glass he leaned closer to get a better look. She let her daze rest on his face, there was something calming bout seeing him there, but his expressions were usually so neutral that she was unsure of how he was ever actually feeling. She hated to admit it but she wanted him to want to be around her, she wondered if he enjoyed this time with her or felt obligated somehow to do the things he did for her.

Gray looked over, noticing her presence, he gave a small nod before asking, "ready to head out?"

"yep, all done here, Mavis gave me tomorrow off since we are caught up on orders."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "so where are you going to? Going back to your place tonight or o you ant to stay over again?"

She turned to face him, "Well, I was going to have Meredy over tomorrow so I should probably go home," Gray sat on the bus stop bench "or you can have her over to my place, It won't bother me."

"She'd probably bring Lyon," Juvia said.

"Well, that might bother me," Gray laughed.

"if you're sure, I don't want to overstay my welcome," she said nervously.

"You're fine," he said with a shrug. "I'd rather you not stress about your jerk of an ex, so if you need to not be alone, we will make it happen."

Juvia nodded as the bus arrived, "Thanks."

Dinner together had become comforting, Juvia enjoyed hearing him talk about work and then she would share her own day with him. Once the dishes had been cleared Juvia offered to wash them and Gray gathered clothes to wash, she tired not to giggle as he blushed deeply when he picked up her undergarments, he gave her a stern look causing any restrained laughter to bubble to the surface.

Wearing a t-shirt and shorts Juiva stood in the doorway of the bedroom, fingering the hem of the shirt she hesistated and Gray moved closer to her, "want me to stay in there again? Just for reassurance?"

"Maybe," she answered in a whisper, unsure of what would be best for their situation.

"Okay," he said taking her hand and moving into the darkness of the bedroom with her.

The next morning Juvia left Gray asleep in the bed and got up to meet with Meredy who was coming over for breakfast. Someone knocked at the door but when Juvia opened it she saw Gajeel standing outside with his brow furrowed, "What are you doing here?" he asked leaning to the side he peered through the door at the empty couch, "and please tell me you aren't sleeping with pretty boy."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Juvia left Gray asleep in the bed and got up to meet with Meredy who was coming over for breakfast. Someone knocked at the door but when Juvia opened it she saw Gajeel standing outside with his brow furrowed, "What are you doing here?" he asked leaning to the side he peered through the door at the empty couch, "and please tell me you aren't sleeping with pretty boy."

Juvia stared at Gajeel, she wore a wide-eyed expression and no words left her open mouth. "Hey kid, you can relax, I'm just giving you trouble," he said.

"Well I did sleep in his room, um, with him," she stammered, "but it's not like that."

"I figured," he smirked, "you've made worse decisions though, just saying."

"So why exactly are you here?" she asked her brother.

"Levy said she saw Bora yesterday not far from here, so that unfortunately means that scum is still in the area, I hoped he'd cleared out hen the cops got involved."

"Oh," Juvia sunk into the couch, "I was hoping I was being worried for nothing, I guess it could just be a coincidence and maybe his being here has nothing to do with me."

"That dumbass better hope he doesn't get anywhere near you after trashing your place, I would love to get a hold of him," Gajeel raged.

"So, he's still around?" Gray's voice entered the conversation as he walked into the living room, "I'm glad you didn't stay alone."

Gajeel rolled his eyes "yeah, but that doesn't automatically excuse you sleeping with my sister."

Juvia made a shrieking noise, "Gajeel! I already told you that it wasn't even like that."

He chuckled, "I know, but it's too easy to mess with you."

Gray raised an eyebrow at Juvia before shaking his head, "so with the ex still hanging around are you going to stay here?"

"I suppose so, I am still kind of worried about him showing up again."

"You know you're still invited to stay at my place," Gajeel said "you don't have to stay with pretty boy here." Juvia hesitated and looked away from him and Gajeel grinned, "Fine I see how it is, picking him over your own brother, well I'm gonna head to work, the shop aint gonna run itself. See ya kid," he said ruffling her already messy hair. Gajeel opened the door to leave coming face to face with Meredy, she moved to the side allowing him past.

"Hi Meredy," Juvia greeted her friend cheerfully.

"Bye Gajeel!" Meredy called after him before entering the apartment, "aren't you guys popular this morning?"

Gray gave a nod, "seems that way, I'm getting used to the commotion that comes with having this one as a neighbor."

"It's usually not that bad, but lately things have taken a weird turn," Juvia defended.

Meredy gigged and nudged her friend, "you actually do have a certain amount of drama, but it's part of your charm,"

"I feel like this isn't a good kind of charm, "Juvia blushed.

"Where's Lyon?" Gray asked with a tone of boredom.

"Parking the car, your neighborhood has really horrible parking."

"That is the truth," Lyon said announcing his presence as he opened the door.

"Nice to see you, Lyon," Juvia gushed, "I haven't seen much of either of you lately."  
"Well, my dear brother doesn't invite me over," Lyon said.

"Heh, and it was working out so well until now," he chuckled punching Lyon on the shoulder.

"So, do you guys want to come out with us today? We were gonna grab some food and go to the zoo, a date of sorts." Meredy's face beamed with excitement.

"I'd love to come, "Juvia said looking up at gray, "but I am not sure what Gray has planned today."

Gray shrugged, "No plans yet, sure why not?" he noticed the excited smile spreading across Juvia's face.

"Great," she squealed, "let's get ready."

…

In the bustling energy of the park the foursome gathered around a food stand munching on fish cakes, once they cleared their skewers the guys playfully stabbed at one another. Meredy leaned toward Juvia and whispered, "those two are completely different when they're together, have to ever noticed that?"

Juvia stared toward the brothers and took noticed of their carefree behavior, "you know, I haven't spent a ton of time with him but I can definitely see what you are saying."

Meredy gave a small smile, "I think you are spending plenty of time with you, you are practically living with him."  
"Hey ladies," Gray called out, "let's move on."  
Lyon reached out to grasp Meredy's hand and the group began down the path into the zoo.

Juvia leaned over a railing to see the beautiful plumage of the peacocks as closely as she could, "they're lovely" she said excitedly.

Meredy pointed up the path in disbelief, "the news is out here today, their filming our direction."

"Lyon grinned in their direction, "we will have to watch alter to see if we can see ourselves."

"You guys are easily entertained," Gray teased, tossing a piece of popcorn at Juvia before pulling her along next to him with a small grin.

"Lyon exchanged a look with Meredy giving a not in his brother's direction and giving a wink before loudly speaking to Meredy. "Look at the flowers over there, which ones should I get my beautiful girlfriend she is the most gorgeous woman in this entire place," he said his voice overly sappy.

Gray stiffened and looked toward the flower stall, moving closer he inspected the radiant blooms and spotted a bouquet of lilacs and roses in a beautiful purple hue, picking it up he paid the teller and handed the bouquet awkwardly to Juvia. Lyon gave a bunch of pink roses to Meredy and smiled when Grey mumbled to Juvia, "yours are prettier," before tugging her along with him once more.

Pushing his lips closer to Meredy's ear, Lyon whispered "he can't stand to lose to me, and I figured that would spark a fire under his ass when it comes to Juvia."

Meredy covered her mouth as she suppressed a giggle, "they are quite cute together."  
"And, well, my brother has always shied away from girls and relationships but he seems to have feelings for her, he just needs a nudge."  
"I can't believe she is staying with him, she has never been one to depend on anyone but big brother." They stood watching Juvia and Gray draw nearer to one another gradually before pulling back as if experiencing an electric chock. "they're fighting it about as hard as humanly possible."

"Meredy!" Juvia called out, "there's pandas on top of the hill, let's go!"

"Okay, "she responded before turning to Lyon, "I'd like to see her with someone that treats her well, I hope your brother can do that," she then headed up the path toward Juvia and Gray.

Lyon sighed, "Yeah, me too," he murmured to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Lyon's car was extremely quiet on the ride back to Gray's apartment, he glanced into the rearview mirror to see Gray and Juvia dozing in the back seat, Gray's head lulling gently against Juvia's shoulder, her hand rested on his knee, Lyon smirked at his brother before looking back to the road.

Pulling up to the building Lyon raised his voice to call back to the sleeping pair, "wake up, we're back, get out of my car," Meredy swatted his arm and watched as Gray stretched and opened the door, standing he turned around and lightly pulled Juvia to her feet, she wobbled slightly and he steadied her. Lyon looked back out the open door and said, "goodnight lovebirds," before stretching into and reaching back and pulling the door closed and speeding away.

"What in the beck is that supposed to mean?" Gray shouted at the retreating car. Juvia looked puzzled as she looked between Gray and the car wondering if he was offended or annoyed to be connected with her in that manner. She tried to shake the nervous disappointment that settled into the pit of her stomach, but she was surprisingly hurt by his reaction. She turned quickly and entered the building without Gray, she decided in that moment that she would stay in her own place that night, suddenly feeling unsure of her accommodations with him.

Hurrying up the stairs she pulled her keys from her bag and unlocked her door, disappearing inside before Gray had reached their floor, he went to her door knocking lightly before his phone buzzed with a text message _**Just going to stay here tonight, give us both some space, thanks for everything -J**_

He leaned against her door wondering what had gotten into her, he'd thought their day out had gone well until she stepped out of Lyon's car and bolted inside, "Are you sure?" he asked through the door.

_**Yes. Talk later. **_Gray frowned at his phone and reluctantly walked to his own door, glancing back before unlocking his apartment a tension settled in his shoulders as he dug leftovers out of the fridge, and he had an uneasiness in his chest that he couldn't explain. Once he finished dinner he was still unable to shake the sensation and decided to take a shower to relax, he stayed under the stream of the shower for longer than he had intended and he anticipated the temperature growing cold at any moment but his phone pulled his attention from his thoughts. Jerking the shower curtain open he threw a towel around his waist and grabbed his phone from the countertop and shoved it to his ear.

"What now Lyon?" he snapped.

"What did you do?" His brother's words shot back.

Gray stared at his reflection in the mirror thinking, _**what did I do?**_ He had no clue what that meant. "I didn't do anything, what are you even talking about?"

"Meredy called Juvia to tell her that she found her jacket in my car and she said we could drop it by her place, or she'd get it later, what is she doing back at her place? I thought she was staying with you?" Lyon inquired.

"She was, but I didn't do anything, the real question is what were you thinking making your stupid comments?"

"Why are you mad?" Lyon retorted, "you guys were awfully cozy—wait – did you react like this when I drove off?"

"What—why?" Gray paused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You did. There it is, that is why she left, you are such an idiot." Lyon's voice carried obvious frustration.

"Because of me?" Gray ask exasperated.

"Yes. It's because of you, stupid. She probably thinks you don't like her."

"Wait, what makes you think that I like her?"

"You are completely dense man, regardless of whether you like her or not you probably hurt her feelings," Lyon explained.

"Don't act like you know everything," Gray shouted angrily into the phone ending the call and tossing the phone on the countertop causing it to collide with all of his toiletries sending cans and bottles clattering the floor is disarray.

Gray's thoughts swirled _**How could Lyon think that was the reason she left, I don't not like her, but does he have to say I do like it is a fact? I just don't want her getting hurt by her ex-boyfriend but beyond that I don't know, letting her in leaves me feeling rattled**_. Gray decided he needed to blow off some stem throwing on some shorts he turned on his video game and joined an online server. A few rounds in Gray was fully immersed in his shooter when something crashed against the wall he shared with Juvia's apartment, the controller dropped from his hands and his feet moved his body on pure instinct, he threw his apartment door open to find her door ajar and the lights off in her place.

A large figure moved in the dark and Gray lunged forward taking the person to the ground, a hard fist connected with his jaw and he saw stars, shaking his head he did his best to regain his footing. Gray looked toward the figure as he crossed a beam of light cutting across the room through the curtains and he saw the face of an angered Bora snarling as he dove at him.

A thought burst through the chaos in his brain _**JUVIA where was she?**_ His eyes darted around the darkness as he fought off Bora's punches, his heart skipped a beat when he saw slender fingertips in the moonlight on the floor, but the rest of her body laid in the darkness beyond, he couldn't tell how badly she was hurt. Bora pressed is weight against gray and something hard pushed into his stomach, the coolness took him off guard, but he was suddenly able to identify the metal object between them, it was the barrel of a gun.

Panic set in, if Bora had a gun, did he shoot Juvia? _**NO.**_logic pushed its way past the fear, there was no gunshot, Bora's grasp was firm on the gun but grabbing it Gray was able to tell Bora's finger had slipped from the trigger, the gun slid from his hand and clattered to the floor Gray managed to dive onto it but was struggling to get it into his grip correctly, Bora again pushed into him trying to wrestle the firearm back. Gray's back hit the island hard snapping his head back violently, a shot fired, and time stood still for Gray. Bora called out in pain falling to the floor he sat back against the cabinets and Gray hurried to keep him from fleeing and pulled his phone from the pocked of his shorts dialing the police s she restrained Bora in the darkness as he struggled against him cursing and spitting in rage.

Gray was worried about Juvia but was also scared of what he would find when he could get to her, minutes seemed to draw out into hours before the sound of feet thundering up the stairs and down the hall finally broke through his tortured thoughts, Gray released Bora to an officer ignoring questions being asked of him he flew to Juvia's side, the lights now on showed her laying on the cool tile of the dining room with a nasty bruise and blood on her temple, but she was not waking. Medics assured Gray her vitals were good, they allowed him to ride along in the ambulance and he stumbled along in a daze behind the medics as Juvia was loaded into the ambulance. Gray felt his nerves grow weary as her body jostled and jerked as the vehicle made the trip to the hospital. He looked down and realized the phone he held in his hands was not his own he must have set his down and picked Juvia's up at some point, the screen had been shattered, running his thumb over the cracked glass the phone unlocked. _**She's too trusting**_ he thought to himself before flicking through her contacts to the one labelled Big Brother and pressed the call button, Gajeel picked up sounding groggy and irritated.

"What do you need kid, it's late."

"It's Gray-" he gulped, "-Juvia 's on the way to the hospital, Bora was in her apartment."  
Gajeel interrupted, "Why isn't she the one calling, why do you have her phone, is she okay?"

"They think she'll be fine once she wakes up, but she's still unconscious."

"Why_" Gajeel began but was quickly cut off.

"Just meet us at the hospital." He ended the call and looked at the sympathetic eyes of the medic across from him, Gray quickly looked at his feet, he'd forgotten to put shoes on in all of the confusion and now he wished he'd gotten dressed in more than his athletic shorts. The ambulance pulled up to the side of the hospital as nurses flooded out the doors, a second ambulance pulled in and Gray stood on the sidewalk as Bora was unloaded and wheeled in behind Juvia. A pair of officers followed Bora and Gray noted there was a pair of handcuffs securing his wrist to the stretcher. Suddenly he was aware that a nurse stood next to him trying to get his attention, "sir, you're bleeding, please come with me, sir can you hear me?"

Nodding he followed her into an area where she drew a curtain closed to create makeshift walls and he felt a pain searing through his muscles, sitting on the stiff chair he tried to relax as the nurse got to work cleaning his bleeding knuckles.

"Excuse me," a male voice came from outside the curtained area, " I need to speak with Mr Fullbuster" the owner of the voice appeared through the opening and Gray was face to face with an officer, " I need to ask you some questions about the events that transpired this evening."

Gray recounted the ordeal, including the fights he heard from next door since the time he moved in. He did his best to avoid swearing but found himself feeling angry and had no idea on Juvia's condition. During the interview he had seen Gajeel enter a room further down the hall and was biding his time until he was free too head that direction himself.

The officer took down his version of the events and stood excusing himself thanking Gray for his cooperation with their investigation. After the nurse finished treating him and filling out paperwork, he raced down the hallway weaving around staff members until he arrived at the doors where he'd seen Gajeel enter earlier. A clipboard hanging outside the door told him that Juvia was in room 19 and he entered without knocking to find himself nearly colliding with Gajeel and the officer he'd spoken with earlier.

"Do you know this young man?" the officer asked Gajeel with a note of concern in his voice.

"This is my sister's neighbor, he's fine to be here." Gajeel said giving Gray a short nod.

"He is the one that got the firearm away from the attacker before it discharged," the officer said, "the bullet struck the suspect in the shoulder which is why he is at this facility as well, he has two officers escorting him everywhere until he is able to be processed at the station, Your sister is very lucky someone heard the commotion and got to her before things had a chance to get worse."

"No." Gajeel said with anger burning through his words, "you're lucky Gray showed up to do your job, that bastard should have been behind bars a long time ago and there's no telling how long he waited for her since she hadn't been staying at her apartment."

"Sir, I assure you my men did their best trying to locate this man before he could harm anyone but sometimes things slip through our grasp." The officer defended.

"If you're done with your excuses you can get out," Gajeel bristled.

The officer slowly turned and exited but before the door could close once more Juvia was wheeled into the room in wheelchair.

"Juvia!" Gray said louder than he had meant to, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she nodded, blushing a bit, "They just won't let me walk because I am supposedly a fall-risk."

"Bastard hit her hard enough to knock her out, "Gajeel told Gray, "I could kill him."

"I bet that's what I heard," he said noticing Gajeel's curious expression he elaborated, "there was a crash and I came over to check it out."

"and then you shot the bastard," Gajeel chuckled trying to make light of the tension in the room.

"not like I meant to, but once I felt the gun I tried to get it."

"Oh Gray," Juvia said, the worry was evident in her voice, "are you hurt?"

"Not really, he's the one who caught the bullet," he said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"what the hell caused you to stay there anyway?" Gajeel asked sounding annoyed.

"I was a jerk." The blunt response caught everyone by surprise including himself, "I'm sorry Juvia, I was annoyed with Lyon teasing me but I didn't think that I had hurt you, it wasn't what he said, it was…I do like you Juvia."

The silence in the room was deafening, shock hit Juvia and a deep red crept across her cheeks before Gajeel blurted, "I knew there was something going on between you two."

"There isn't," Gray stammered but upon seeing Juvia's reaction he scrambled to correct himself, "There wasn't, but there could be, but um…" he felt like his thoughts were all fighting to come out at once.

"Okay." Juvia's soft voice stopped him, "you said there could be, and I say okay." Her nervous smile made him smirk back. "Okay then."

Gajeel and smiled and growled tugging on his hair, "did that really just happen?" he asked sounding shocked, "you two are so awkward it is unreal." He thought for a moment before continuing, "I need to get some rest before work so before I offer her a place to stay and get shot down again I will just go and you two can go be awkward at his place," Gajeel pointed directly into Gray's face with a warning, "but no funny business, I mean it, she's healing and I will murder you." Gajeel patted Juvia on the head before walking out.

Juvia signed her discharge papers while Gray called a cab, they rode back to his place talking quietly, he told her the whole story of fighting Bora and watched her expressions shift as she listened. Once back inside his apartment Juvia laid down on the bed and Gray crawled in next to her, he didn't bother offering to sleep on the sofa because he knew he'd only be able to sleep if she were safe next to him, as if she belonged there.


End file.
